disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pound Dogs
The Dogs of the Pound are supporting characters in Disney's 1955 animated feature film, Lady and the Tramp. They are a group of impounded dogs that Lady encounters after being wrongfully taken by the city's dogcatcher. List of dogs Toughy= Toughy appears as the ringleader of the pound dogs. Along with his friends Bull, Boris, and Pedro, he leads a chorus of musical howls to pass time in the pound. Behind the scenes, he's leading an escape plot with the help of their friend, Dachsie, who works to dig a tunnel to escape while the others sing. When first meeting Lady, Toughy and Bull take part in a round of jokes in reference to the obviously lavished lifestyle that Lady leads. When Peg intervenes out of annoyance, she notes that Toughy and Bull mean no real harm. Toughy speaks with a stereotypical "tough guy" or "street smart" accent. He appears to be knowledgable about the social life of local dogs, specifically in terms of the Tramp. He is generally laid-back and playful, though he shows fear in the possibility of being put down. Toughy was voiced by Dallas McKennon. |-|Peg= Peg is a Pekingese and briefly appears at the beginning when Tramp rescues her and Bull, a bulldog, from the dogcatcher. Peg later appears in the movie after Lady is captured by the dogcatcher and taken to the pound. When the other dogs start to pick on Lady, Peg, who has been captured yet again by the dogcatcher despite Tramp's rescue, steps in and tells them to stop. She easily comforts Lady, especially when one dog makes a comment about her license. Peg was voiced by Peggy Lee, who also inspired the Peg's characterization. |-|Bull= Bull is a bulldog and briefly appears at the beginning in the back of the dog truck with Peg. Tramp helps them escape by unlocking the lock on the cage and distracting the dogcatcher. Bull has been recaptured and later appears in the movie after Lady is captured by the dogcatcher and taken to the pound. He comments Lady's collar and later sings "He's a Tramp" with the other pound dogs. Bull's speaking voice was provided by Bill Thompson. |-|Boris= Boris ''' is a tall, slender, gray Russian Wolfhound a.k.a. a Borzoi. He has very sentimental words about love. He and his friends, except Pedro, know about Tramp's Achilles' heel. He is also a philosopher according to Peg, and is quite friendly and peaceful. Boris actually existed in earlier versions of the film before Tramp was introduced, as one of Lady's neighbors. Boastful and recently moved into the neighborhood, he viewed for Lady's affection along with a mutt named Homer. Eventually, the neighbor roles were given to the characters of Jock and Trusty, and Boris was moved to elsewhere in the film. Boris was voiced by Alan Reed. |-|Dachsie= '''Dachsie is a small, slender dachshund with German accent. He is first seen trying to finish making a hole large enough for the dogs to escape through. After saying his only lines, "Just one more chorus, and we're out" and "Und Fifi...", the doors open and the dogcatcher comes for Lady to take her home. Dachsie quickly buries all the dirt and stands on top of the hole. His last appearance is when he starts digging again, and later he sings (howls) "He's a Tramp" with the other dogs. After Lady leaves the pound, Dachsie is not seen again in the rest of the film. Dachsie was voiced by Bill Thompson. |-|Pedro= 'Pedro ' is a small, slender brown Chihuahua with a thick Mexican accent. Pedro is seen at the pound, in the middle of two bars. He sleeps in straw that looks like a nest. He is usually seen singing or howling with his friends. He also mentions that his sister, Rosita Chiquita Juanita Chihuahua, one of the many lovers of the Tramp, over the years. He was voiced by Dallas McKennon. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp After spending a day with the rascally Tramp, purebred Lady is caught by a dog catcher and taken to the local pound. There, she meets a group of inmates whom, at first, poke fun at the oddity of a privileged dog ending up in the pound, though the motherly Peg intervenes and assures Lady that she will soon be released, on account of her collar. Just then, the dogs watch as one of the inmates, Nutsy, takes the "long walk" and is put to sleep, motivating them to continue with their escape plan. They nevertheless seem to be open to the option of giving up, as they referred to it as a "short life and a merry one"; so they've come to learn from the Tramp. At the mention of Tramp, Lady is shocked, and this leads to the discovery that he has avoided the dogcatchers for ages, and seems to be an unstoppable force, aside from the fact that his love for females will likely be his downfall someday. Before long, however, Lady's collar is checked and she is released to her owners. What became of the dogs she encountered in the pound is unknown. Other appearances Peg and Bull briefly appear in ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. They are both seen in the pet shop during the Twilight Bark. Peg also makes another cameo in Oliver & Company. During the song "Why Should I Worry", Peg is seen on the streets along with Jock and Trusty listening to Dodger sing. She also has an owner in the movie, implying that she was eventually adopted. In House of Mouse, Peg appears briefly in the episode "Ladies' Night", sitting next to Georgette from Oliver & Company. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Neutral characters Category:Singing characters